Centuries
by Nikki Grace 22
Summary: Lo único que ayuda a Jason a olvidarse del mundo es construir el Argo II junto a Leo. Su mejor amigo. Este fic participa en el reto temático de febrero "Bromances por doquier" del foro Monte Olimpo.


En el Campamento Mestizo, el aire navideño se extendía por todas partes. No encontrabas cabaña o estatua que no estuviese adornada con luces, calcetines, o gorros de Santa Claus. Para Jason, era una versión adolescente de Los Campos de Castigo. Solo había un lugar en el que no se daba el caso: el Búnker 9. Además, su amigo Leo trabajaba allí en "su obra maestra y cañera", el Argo II. Jason le ayudaba en lo que podía, pero Leo siempre acababa echándolo a patadas. Cuando llegó, se encontró la típica escena. Un montón de herramientas desparramadas por el suelo, y manchas de aceite en las paredes. Los planos se amontonaban en una mesa de trabajo, junto a un dibujo de un tirreme griego, con la pinta de haber sido hecho por un niño de 7 años.

-¿Hay alguien ahí? –la voz de su mejor amigo resonó por el inmenso espacio -. Lo advierto, ¡voy armado!

Salió del Argo II con un martillo en llamas en la mano derecha. Bajo su arma improvisada al ver a Jason, leyendo un cuaderno con notas y ecuaciones de segundo grado. Y, tal vez, solo tal vez, una lista de chicas que eran completos pibones. En la cual estaba incluida la hermana de Jason, Thalia.

-Vaya, -comentó el rubio-. Parece que pasas menos tiempo construyendo en el barco del que pensaba –le lanzó una mirada amenazadora-. ¿Mi lista de tías buenas, en serio? ¿Y por qué aparece Thalia mil veces?

Leo retrocedió. Tenía miedo de que Jason le friera las cejas. Las apreciaba demasiado.

-Ejem… Creo que lo confundes todo. Yo… yo no he escrito eso. Ha sido… un fantasma con un calcetín que hablaba y…

-Leo, no te voy a matar. A lo mejor te dejo calvo, o te castro sin anestesia, pero no cometeré un asesinato. Deja de ponerte nervioso, y de soltar llamas por la nariz, a ser posible.

El hijo de Hefesto apartó las llamas con un movimiento brusco, claramente avergonzado por su pequeño percance con el fuego nasal. Aunque eso no consiguió mermar sus ganas de bromear.

-Tengo derecho a soñar, ¿o no? –hizo un gesto dramático, tocándose la frente con la mano, como si desfalleciese - ¿esto es una dictadura?

A Jason se le escapó una carcajada. Incluso en el día más triste y nublado, Leo le arrancaba una sonrisa, que tardaba en desaparecer de sus labios. Cuando pasaban tiempo juntos, sentía que no necesitaba a nadie más. Haría lo que fuese por él.

-¿Lo ves? –le recriminó el chico, mientras sacaba caramelos de menta de su cinturón-. Soy alucinante. ¿Quieres uno?

-Humm… No, gracias. Soy alérgico a la menta.

Leo enarcó una ceja.

-Lo que tú digas. Y, ¿qué tal me está quedando el Argo?

-Perfecto –Jason hablaba con toda seguridad-. Pero, hay algo que me llama la atención. ¿Por qué Argo II?

Leo soltó un bufido, como si fuese obvio. Es más, ya se lo había explicado.

-El barco del Jasón original era el Argo, ¿verdad? Bueno, pues este es tu tirreme, Jason. Y, dado que es el segundo llamado así, pues… supongo que lo intuyes.

La mirada de asombro que le dedicaba su amigo le bastó para reír. ¿Qué pensaba, que lo había nombrado así por su mascota?

-Vaya, no lo sabía. Es un detalle muy bonito de tu parte, tío.

-Por ti, lo que sea, Jason. Te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario.

El hijo de Júpiter le dio un abrazo cariñoso. Permanecieron en el Búnker 9 horas y horas, trabajando hasta la saciedad. Sin embargo, el tiempo parecía pasar a la velocidad de la luz, como si Cronos estuviese corriendo una maratón. Porque Jason y Leo no eran los mejores amigos. Se habían salvado la vida mutuamente en múltiples ocasiones, de las cuales, muchas las volverían a repetir, solo para volver a sentir la sensación de que tienes a alguien detrás por si fallas, por si caes. Eran más que compañeros de aventuras.

Eran hermanos. Puede que la sangre no los uniese, pero los recuerdos que compartían eran suficientes. Y los dos sabían que se recordarían por siglos, pasase lo que pasase.

Porque hay veces en la que la amistad, supera las barreras de la muerte.


End file.
